Yzma
Yzma is the main antagonist in Disney's 40th full-length animated feature film, , and its television series, The Emperor's New School. She is a hideous old woman who wants to usurp the throne by murdering Emperor Kuzco. She also has a strong, but rather stupid henchman named Kronk (voiced by ). She is also a rather intelligent alchemist, concocting various potions and unguents. She was voiced by the late (who also played Catwoman in the 1966 Batman television series episode, "Dressed to Kill"). She appears in other media as a cat. History ''Kingdom of the Sun'' In the original draft of The Emperor's New Groove, Yzma is an elderly woman who seeks immortality and permanent youth by blotting out the Sun with the Ican god of darkness, Supai. In the climax, she and Supai met their deaths when Pacha lassoed the Sun towards the Earth. ''The Emperor's New Groove'' She was originally Emperor Kuzco's royal adviser. However, Kuzco didn't like the fact that she apparently did most of the governing behind his back, so he decides to fire her. Enraged, Yzma planned to dispose of the emperor and rule the empire in his place by poisoning him. This backfires when Kronk accidentally mixes up vials in between the poison and a potion that turns the drinker into a llama, resulting in Kuzco becoming a such an animal. After Kronk incapacitates Kuzco, Yzma orders Kronk to take him out of the city and dispose of him. The next day, after being informed of Kuzco's "death", Yzma arranges a (very half-heartedly) funeral for him, and quickly concludes it by replacing Kuzco's image with her own and establishing herself as the new ruler of the empire. When Kronk lets it slip that he let Kuzco live and get carted away by a local peasant, Yzma and Kronk set out to silence Kuzco for good before word can get out that he is still alive. She follows Kuzco into the jungle, and finally catches up with him in her lab. She attempts to kill him and his ally, Pacha, but her plan backfires again when she accidentally drinks one of her potions, transforming her into a harmless kitten. At first she gains the upper hand and grabs the human potion before Pacha and Kuzco could grab it, only for it to be knocked out of her hands into Pacha's when Kronk opened his trapped door and crushed her. In the end, she is placed in Kronk's Junior Chipmunks class. ''Kronk's New Groove'' Yzma plays very little part in the sequel. She has somehow returned to human form, although she still has a tail. She tells Kronk that she is no longer evil and involves him in a plan to sell youth potion to the old people. Unbeknownst to Kronk or the old people, the "youth potion" is really snake oil. As soon as Kronk figures this out, he and Rudy inform everyone as they are about to elect Yzma emperor. The old folks chase Yzma and corner her on a bridge above a river full of alligators. However, Yzma drinks a potion to transform into a bunny rabbit, so that no one will want to attack her. However she is caught and taken away by a vulture. At the end of the movie, Yzma is shown to be taken to the bird's nest, where its two eggs hatch and presumably eat Yzma, as they are shown about to attack her before the credits roll. ''The Emperor's New School'' In this TV spin-off, Yzma, having survived her encounter with various Hawk chicks and regained her human form, once again plots to take the throne from Kuzco. The show's premise is that Kuzco must attend school and pass all of his classes in order to remain Emperor. If he fails even one class, he will not be able to retake the throne. In order to make Kuzco fail, Yzma poses as Principal Amzy, the principal of Kuzco Academy. With the assistance of Kronk, she comes up with various schemes (most involve potions that transform Kuzco into an animal, similarly to the film) in order to make Kuzco fail one of his classes. Several episodes reveal members of Yzma's family, including her mother Amza who, according to Yzma, nags her incessantly, forcing Yzma to carry out her plots. Yzma also apparently has siblings, as she has two nephews: Zim and Zam. Once Kuzco became emperor again in the series' finale "Graduation Groove", Yzma was demoted to Kronk's secretary by Kuzco's order. Personality Yzma is seen to be malicious, but comically eccentric, often calling herself beautiful even though all other characters in the series consider her appearance revolting. She is a complicated thinker; one example was her original plan to kill Emperor Kuzco (which was to turn Kuzco into a flea, put him into a box, put that box into another box, mail it to herself, and when it arrived, in her own words, "I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!!!"). Yzma is described to be "scary beyond all reason". Yzma's color theme was stated to be purple, being that purple is a color often associated with evil. Purple is also a color of royalty, showing Yzma's ambition to be an empress. Additionally, purple carries connotations of madness, alluding to her insane lust for power. Her character is also surrounded with animals like snakes and cats, which are considered to be signs of evil in numerous religions throughout the world. Yzma is seen to have some knowledge in chemistry, but she can be somewhat incompetent with it, as she accidentally uses extract of llama on Kuzco, thinking that it was poison due to mislabeling. Gallery yzma2_answer_10_xlarge.jpeg|Yzma's adviser outfit Yzma_42.PNG|Yzma's normal outfit Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1408.jpg|Yzma in her Secret Lab as she plots to kill Kuzco 931d0b325846af9fb229e88ab2669bc3.jpg|Yzma's empress outfit tumblr_l4rhafvVps1qzsyk0o1_400.jpg|Yzma's enchantress outfit YhbV1W8.png|Yzma's cat form Kronksnewgroove_137.jpg|Yzma, as she appears in Kronk's New Groove Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg|Yzma's bunny form Emperor-s-new-school-Yzma.jpg|Yzma in The Emperor's New School|link=Yzma Young_Yzma.png|Yzma at her young age Y_6.jpg|Yzma as she would have appeared in Kingdom of the Sun. B3wfli8CEAA_4WG.png|Yzma with cucumbers on her face, to Kronk's horror Yzma-smiling-while-traveling.jpg|Yzma's evil grin. Yzma_cat_laugh.jpg|Yzma's evil laugh. Yzmadeat.jpg|Yzma's fate in the first movie Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-7980.jpg|Yzma's fate in the sequel Trivia *Yzma is often considered one of the funniest Disney villains, including Hades, Captain Hook, and Prince John. *Yzma is one of the few female Disney Villains to be physically fought in their respective debut films. *Yzma's transformation into a cat is a possible tribute to her voice actor, Eartha Kitt, back when she played Catwoman in the 1960s Batman series. *Yzma's goal of immortality and forever youth using magical powers from the Sun from Kingdom Of The Sun is almost the exact same goal as Mother Gothel. Category:Villainesses Category:Usurper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Old Villains Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Villains Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Mutated Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Scapegoat Category:Conspirators Category:Presumed Deceased